


Numb (Art)

by all_the_damned (All_the_damned_vampires)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_damned_vampires/pseuds/all_the_damned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "To Build A Better World" by asocialconstruct.  Sam reflects on his torture by Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Build a Better World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358828) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



> Brain: let's make some art!  
> Me: ooh, we haven't done that in forever. What shall we draw?  
> Brain: Rumslow/Wilson violent non-con aftermath  
> Me: we...we don't wat to start with maybe some rainbows or a puppy?
> 
> This is the first fanart I have ever completed and the first foray into this fandom. Go easy on me. *ducks down into garbage can*


End file.
